Barnabas Cole
Barnabas Cole was the leader of the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult based in the Zlota system. After the Children seized an illegal, portable nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device from an unregistered outpost in February 3305, the Federal Intelligence Agency launched a manhunt for Cole and his followers. On March 14, 3305, Cole and the Children used the Lucifer Device to seize control of Archambault Terminal in Chun Tstar, effectively taking the station's millions of inhabitants hostage. On March 28, Cole announced that the Children had begun sacrificing the station's citizens in a ritual that would culminate with the detonation of the Lucifer Device. Cole was killed on April 4 by FIA Senior Agent Rochelle Karim, preventing the detonation of the weapon and ending the standoff with the cult. Timeline 11 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its recent attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. The aftermath of the crisis was described by Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times: "There has been widespread gratitude to the Federal Intelligence Agency for saving millions of lives. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting Barnabas Cole's acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks. Celebrations have been coloured by the news that hundreds of starport citizens were ritually murdered before the cultists could be apprehended. The FIA has vowed to carry out a review of other fringe religions with a view to preventing similar tragedies. Questions are also being asked about the regulation of nuclear research. It is unknown if the Lucifer Device was unique or if other portable mass-casualty weapons have been secretly developed."GalNet: Children of Tothos Disbands 04 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been prevented from detonating a nuclear weapon intended to destroy Archambault Terminal. Crime correspondent for the Federal Times, Ethan Takahashi, delivered this special report: "Terror struck the starport when cult leader Barnabas Cole announced the final ceremony to summon their deity, Tothos, by sacrificing millions of people. As Cole prepared to activate the Lucifer Device he was shot dead by one of his followers, who subsequently revealed herself as Senior Agent Rochelle Karim. Other Federal Intelligence Agency operatives moved to arrest Cole's acolytes and secure the control deck. We've since learned that Karim's unit was posing as Tothos worshippers eager to join the cult. They had staged the death of a team member to receive access to the starport. The Lucifer Device has now been disarmed and secured, while station services are returning to normal."GalNet: Starport Saved from Destruction 28 MAR 3305 *The Children of Tothos are preparing to destroy Archambault Terminal with a stolen nuclear weapon, sacrificing millions of lives in the name of their deity. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times delivered this report: "Ritual sacrifices have now begun, according to a chilling broadcast from cult leader Barnabas Cole. He claims these deaths will lead to a final ceremony, when the Lucifer Device will be detonated. Dozens of the starport's citizens are already feared dead at the hands of cultists. Cole also made this statement: 'We welcome new followers who heed my testament by sending one of their siblings into Tothos's light.' Since this message, disturbing reports have been received of newly docked ships killing one of their own crew, so that the rest are granted permission to join the cult. Federal authorities are still unsure how to free Archambault Terminal without risking its annihilation."GalNet: Children of Tothos Begin Sacrifices 22 MAR 3305 *Archambault Terminal in the Chun Tstar system remains under threat of nuclear destruction by the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim updated the media: "Despite the best efforts of our negotiators, the cultists remain in control of the starport and still intend to detonate the Lucifer Device. This 300 megaton weapon is capable of wiping out Archambault Terminal, along with the starport's entire population. Their leader, Barnabas Cole, has transmitted messages via the starport's comms array, repeating claims of 'preparing to bring Tothos's light to us all'. There is no mention of a deity named Tothos in historical or mythical records, which suggests the faith was recently founded by Cole. Despite this, several civilian ships arrived in the Chun Tstar system over the past few days, attracted by Cole's sermons and seeking to join the cult. The FIA is monitoring the situation closely."GalNet: Cultist Occupation of Starport Continues 14 MAR 3305 *Archambault terminal in the Chun Tstar system has been overtaken by the Children of Tothos cult, who are threatening to detonate a stolen nuclear weapon. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave this statement: "Most services at Archambault terminal have shut down as a result of the control deck's occupation by Children of Tothos adherents. It's evident that personnel are obeying the cultists' orders for fear that they will use the Lucifer Device. Millions of people remain at the starport, making a frontal assault too risky. FIA negotiators are taking steps to open a dialogue and resolve the situation peacefully." The cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, transmitted a brief message using Archambault terminal's communications array: "At last, we have found the place where our testament's light will shine. Join us. When the ceremony is complete, you will all see Tothos as we do."GalNet: Nuclear Threat Shuts Down Starport 08 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency continues to search for the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult that has stolen a nuclear weapon. Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times, reported: "The FIA has rooted out additional cultists within the Zlota system. All fervently worship their charismatic leader, Barnabas Cole, but none seem to know his current location or plans. The Children of Tothos believe they were chosen by a demonic being that exists 'in the spaces between the stars'. Cole claims that only he, aided by select adherents, can summon Tothos with an enormous ceremonial sacrifice. Criminal psychologists fear that Cole's egotism permits any act that justifies his delusions, including detonation of a nuclear warhead. Since the recently stolen Lucifer Device is both portable and undetectable by security scans, practically any location might be chosen for the cult's apocalyptic ceremony."GalNet: Hunt for Children of Tothos Continues 01 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has announced that a stolen nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device is in the possession of a fringe cult known as the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave the following statement: "Several executives at Zlota Federal Holdings have confessed to being secret members of the Children of Tothos. They were present for a ceremony held by the cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, last December. One executive, Councillor Willard Morgenstern, was also covertly funding an unrelated criminal enterprise to develop portable nuclear weapons. While under the influence of various substances, Councillor Morgenstern disclosed details of the research outpost to the cult. We believe that Barnabas Cole and his followers used this information to raid the outpost and obtain the Lucifer Device. The FIA is conducting an interstellar manhunt to locate these individuals, and are treating them as highly dangerous suspects."GalNet: Cult Obtains Nuclear Weapon 13 DEC 3304 *An initiative to deliver rare commodities to an esoteric cult in the Zlota system has concluded. Independent traders provided Aganippe Rush, Motrona Experience Jelly and Onion Head for a ceremony to be performed by the Children of Tothos. Other pilots protected the rare goods from being taken by pirates. Barnabas Cole, leader of the Children of Tothos, gave another handwritten message to the media: "By helping us, you free yourselves. You will feel the light of our testament fill you, just as it fills the heavens." The initiative was organised by Zlota Federal Holdings, which allegedly counts some high-ranking officials as cult members. Contributing pilots can now collect their rewards from Nusslein-Volhard Settlement in the Zlota system.GalNet: Children of Tothos Initiative Concludes 06 DEC 3304 *An obscure cult based in the Zlota system has requested a range of rare items for an arcane ceremony. A handwritten statement from Barnabas Cole, leader of a group named the Children of Tothos, was submitted to the media: "This is the rite that will unmask us and allow us to see the path – the path we will all take, together, toward freedom." Zlota Federal Holdings, which is thought to have some connection to the cult, has requested Aganippe Rush, Motrona Experience Jelly and Onion Head to be delivered to Nusslein-Volhard Settlement in the Zlota system. It has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to protect those delivering these rare commodities. The initiative begins on the 6th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Cult Requests Rare Commodities References